


My Turn

by piratesquared



Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, M/M, New uses for a web launcher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: Peter surprises Wade at his place, Wade sets about making the most of it. Pure smut, guys to be honest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	My Turn

Peter sighed as Wade tipped them back onto the bed, settling next to him and kissing him deeply. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders, wriggling contentedly beneath him. 

Finding a surprise hoody and chucks Peter Parker stood grinning outside of his house had been all Wade could of wanted, and he was determined to make the most of it. 

It didn't take long for Peter to lose his hoody, followed by Wade's familiar red and black suit. 

Wade undid Peter's jeans, whipping them off his legs so fast Peter collapsed laughing. Wade quickly shushed him with a kiss, Peter lay back and as he pulled Wade between his legs, Wade couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

Peter felt him go still and frowned, he softly dragged his nails up Wade's back, sitting up as Wade moved back on his heels. 

"Wade... what's wrong?"

Wade rubbed his eyes. "Nothing"

Peter made to move away from him. "If you don't want to it's cool." 

Wades hand were reaching for him instantly. "I never said I don't want to."

"Well, you're not very into it."

"I just... fancy something a bit different."

"Different how?"

Wade took a deep breath. And said nothing. Fuck!

Peter's eyebrow was doing that thing where it silently judged Wade. Wade knew he wasn't going to like whatever came out of his mouth next.

"Wade? So you can put that tongue where you did on our first sleepover but you can't use it to tell me what you want?"

Yep. That was painful. Bloody Peter. 

"It doesn't matter. C'mere." 

Peter slapped his hands away. "Well it clearly does. Since apparently you don't want me anymore." Peter was starting to get annoyed, he crossed his arms over his chest and Wade pouted. 

"I still want you, you dope, just... differently."

"Differently how?"

For a boy genius Peter could be incredibly dense sometimes. If it didn't put the most adorable look on his face Wade would hate it.

Probably.

"Well... I could not... top?"

Wade could pinpoint the exact second the realisation hit Peter.

"Oh...oh! You want... but you've never asked for it before?"

Wade scratched the back of his head. "I figured you weren't a fan. You always just let me carry on."

"But that's how we always did it!"

"Well that was so you didn't see this scaly ass and wang combo!- look we're getting side tracked again."

"That happens a lot around you." Peter swiped back but a soft smile tugged at his mouth. God Wade loved that mouth.

Wait what were they talking about again?

Sex!

"Pete, we're idiots, this is fact, I'm cool with it. But baby, do me?"

The smile faltered on Peter's mouth as a very unexpected rush of lush swirled around his belly.

"Fuck..."

"That's the general idea, handsome."

Peter peeked over at Wade, who was watching him a little unsurely.

"Are you sure?"

Wade nodded. "I actually err, sometimes, prefer it."

"So why did you never-"

"Does it matter right now?"

Peter guessed it didn't. He crawled back over to Wade, leaning in for a kiss as Wade lay back on the bed and pulled him close. Peter grabbed his hands and pinned them above Wade's head, pulling out of the kiss with a smirk and a grind of his hips.

First the mouth and now this? Wade really had to speak up more often. 

"So... good idea?"

The smirk only grew as Peter freed Wade's hands to run his own down Wade's chest. 

"Oh yeah. What do you want me to do?"

Wade relaxed back into the sheets. "Whatever you want, baby boy." 

Peter was going to take that and run with it.

He started by kissing Wade deeply, taking off down his neck to nibble on his collarbone, he felt Wade's hands in his hair and smirked, taking the hint he paused on his way down to flick his tongue against a nipple. Wade gasped and gave his hair a tug, pulling him up for a kiss.

"Mmm... hey! You're not in charge today!"

Wade let go and grinned. "Whoopsie. I'll be good."

Peter fixed him with his sternest stare before returning to assault his chest.

He'd barely finished lavishing attention on Wade's hipbone when he felt fingers digging into his shoulders, not so subtly pulling him up. Peter indulged him, moving up for a kiss and considering his next move when he felt Wade's hand on his ass, the other making a move down between his legs.

"Wade!" 

Peter grabbed the wandering hands once more, slamming them down into the sheets.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is! I'm not gonna apologise for you being irresistible."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Present circumstances tend to differ, Petey."

Peter sighed then caught sight of something out the corner of his eye, he glanced over at Wade's little side table then back to Wade.

The Merc was weary of the look on Peter's face, but god it turned him on.

"That look is suspicious, but it's really doing it for me."

Peter rolled his eyes (again). "Everything I do turns you on. I was sat reading the other day and you were almost weeping."

"Weeping from where?"

"Wade! That's it, put your hands above your head."

"What?"

Peter dropped his voice low, barely audible over Wade's suddenly hitched breathing.

"I said, put your hands, above your head."

Wade had never moved so fast in his life. He watched as Peter stretched over him, and his stomach flipped as his Spider sat back and revealed what was in his hand.

"Ooh... Petey, if you wanted to introduce toys, Baby, you shoulda said. I've got a guy."

"Doesn't even surprise me." Peter turned his web shooter over in his hands, before fixing Wade with a smirk. 

"Hands?"

Wade pressed them back against the headboard and gasped as Peter coated his wrists in the special web goo.

"Is this a bad time to mention that this isn't the first Spidey fluid you've got all over me?"

"Shut up, can you move?"

Wade gave a confident tug, and gaped. "I used to be able to break this! Petey!"

Peter was sat back on his heels looking very pleased with himself. 

"Tony helped me cook it up stronger."

"Well. I'm telling him we used it for sex."

Peter flushed. "He told me it would be sex proof."

Wade laughed loudly. He was starting to like Tony. He gave his hands a quick flex, definitely stuck fast.

"How long does this stuff last?"

"Depends how much you wriggle about. But about half an hour?"

Wade grinned. "You gonna be able to keep me entertained for that long?"

Peter pulled his top off and huffed a laugh as Wade gulped. "I'm pretty confident, yeah."

Peter wasn't, but he couldn't let Wade know that. He quickly prepped them both, and pushed at Wade's legs until they bent.

"Still sure?" He said as he shuffled in between them.

"Get in me, gorgeous."

Peter shuddered hard and pushed inside Wade. 

Fuck, it had been far too long since Wade had last done this. He forced himself to relax as Peter found his rhythm, soon pounding into Wade with abandon.

And God it felt good, so good, but Wade was weak and Peter was perfect. He felt the tell tale tingles start already and groaned.

"Peter... Pete, slow down..."

"Huh?"

"Slow it down Baby, I want to enjoy this as long as possible.."

Peter slowed, eyes fixated on Wade. His head was hanging back on the headrest, eyes shut as he moaned softly. His gaze strayed to Wade's arms, they were still pinned fast above Wade's head, his muscles were tense as Wade pushed his knuckles uselessly into the wood. A shiver ran through Wade then, his biceps twitched and Peter groaned. Wade's eyes opened, half lidded and he frowned at Peter.

"You good?"

"So good." Peter lent in close, kissing Wade before turning to nip at his arm.

"You look so hot like this, Wade."

"Yeah? Maybe we'll have to do it again then."

"Mmmm... finally got you under control, for once."

Wade was smirking now, eyebrow cocked up cheekily. "Guess I'll just have to get stronger to escape then." He punctuated his sentence by tensing up as well as he could. Peter whined and Wade had a full second to feel proud of himself before Peter recovered and slammed deep inside him.

"Oh fuck!"

"Wade?"

"Nh?"

"Can't go slow anymore."

"Fuck."

Peter was taking that as encouragement, he pulled Wade's thighs up into the air, changing his angle to thrust freely into him.

Wade groaned, head falling back against the wood as he failed to brace against Peter's thrusts. He was also dying to touch himself. He managed to squeeze his thighs and Peter glanced down at him.

"Wade?"

"Pete-" Wades words were lost on a groan. "Ugh, cock..."

"Excuse me?"

Wade had no idea how Peter was managing to sound so together when he looked so deliciously wrecked. 

"Mine, touch mine."

Whoops. Peter shifted them until he had a hand free, wrapping it around Wade he soon started to pull him off at a frantic pace. Wade would've complained but he was so close and felt so good and Jesus he couldn't even think straight. 

"You close?"

Wade nodded. "Go with me."

"No." 

Wade raised his head and frowned.

"Wanna watch you, wanna feel you go."

Oh fuck you, Peter Parker, Wade would've screamed if he could. Instead he settled for a strangled half cry half whine, head banging back against the headboard as he tugged against his web restraints. 

"You're gonna-"

Peter finished the sentence off for himself, used enough to his boyfriend by now to know his reactions. He pulled Wade as close as he could, finding a sloppy balance between the hand job and fucking Wade into the bed.

Wade came a minute later, crying out Peter's name as he wrapped his legs around the other man. Peter managed two more thrusts before he followed, seeing Wade destroyed beneath him brought his orgasm on in waves and he rode it out inside Wade before collapsing down on top of him. 

"Pete?.." Wades voice eventually broke the silence between them.

"Mm?"

"Do you remember when we had that really great idea to web me to the headboard?"

Peter snuffled his nose into Wade's chest.

"It'll wear off." He said on a yawn, vaguely hearing Wade's protests as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke a while later, enjoying Wade's fingers in his hair before realising his arms were free. He peeked up at Wade and saw him asleep, about to wake him he stopped himself, a quiet and still Deadpool was a rare pleasure and well, as Peter settled back down on Wade's chest, he figured he could enjoy it a little longer.


End file.
